Certainly not a couger-toyboy relationship!
by ojamajomary
Summary: After back to Smash since his skip on SSB4, there's one biggest question on Snake: how could a bounty huntress falls in love on a boxing champion that younger that her?
1. Chapter 1

Chrom wonder why Snake hasn't arrive on this bar yet, almost 20 minutes! At he came… with double bruise eyes, and held by Captain Falcon surprisingly.  
Chrom, "Whoa! Boy, what's going on? Who's your last round rival that makes you…"

Falcon, "I warned you already, no hornier taunt to him, see? Tell'ya."  
Snake, "No more word, Douglas. Just gimme an iced whiskey!"

Few second later, Ganondorf passes an icy wine towards Snake, however that's not for drink, he takes the big, round ice ball and rubs the injured eyes. "Much better, that dump-short-motherf…"

"Hey! Don't forget no f-word allowed…" that hero prince's reminds makes mercenary more rage: "THAT'S A BAR FOR ADULT ONLY SO WHY I CANNOT SAY FXXXING SXXX? Meh, you're right, that's me ask that."

Ganondorf, "let me guest, his last round is vs Little Mac?"

Falcon answers when he put off his helmet, "More correctly, is him, Mac, and me. That was three men battle. It was fine on the lava-themed stage, but the main trouble is a dialogue after the battle…"

* * *

So, the round is based on Norfair, an underground with gushing out lava frequently. Since Snake was skipped on last Smash, he meets Mac on Ultimate at first time. He wonders why that little boxer that not a real warrior, still keeping nice quality on high-heat environment? Did someone teach him? That stage based on the story of a woman that he adores (and yeah, horny) at Brawl moment, and of cause she still right here…

After the battle, Snake was the third, but it doesn't matter to realize the answer, "So Mac, how could you escape those lava well? Did Samus teach you before?"  
"Yeah, she's quite nice if you learn from her modestly. Even she dislikes, Simon, Richter and even Alucard likes to call her 'master' until now!"

Falcon, "Talking about Samus, I was wooed to her however she got no interested on me… sigh."  
"And me? Wanna catch her still fail."  
"Snake, didn't you using filthy way…" haven't finish his word, Falcon finds out Little Mac just giggle with a happiness smile. "Wait, why so funny?" no answer.

After few second, those two men realizing a shocking truth.

Falcon, "Won't, won't you…" and Mac nods his head.  
Snake, "NO NO NO NO WAY!"  
Falcon, "How could be? You punched her since she laughed of your height!"  
"Love at the first punch is exits."

Snake starts feeling like a losing athlete, very anxious, "You better tell us how could you get her heart? _Your fist is pretty hard, is that your way to break in her hymen…_"

* * *

"Since that impulse filthy question, he makes me a double bruise eye." Back to now, everyone facepalm on Snake's rudeness.


	2. Chapter 2

The original ice ball is melted completely, so Ganondorf readies more sphere ices to let Snake continues rubbing the bruises with dipped whisky. That devil looks sorry to Snake, "Well, eh… Snake, forgive me that would let you sadder but… the treasure that you gave Wario before you leave is… destroyed, completely."

"Sigh… so does Mario discovered? Or Master Hand?"

"Guess it."

"That little guy again, Douglas?" today is not a good day for him!

Chrom's opinion is quite neutral, "On the other hand it shows he really cares her… I'm the new smasher, so can you explain what was going on? Mr Robin and Mr Corrin are being shocked and awkward while Lucina mentioned that case…"

* * *

Even Snake is a high-rated, popular character in Brawl, still he keeping his greatest bad habits on this era (don't forget he's from M-Rated game!), Right there made Samus feel extremely annoyed: he often captured the secret photos and shorts while she changing clothes or bathing.

She was no idea before, just think he only peeking her body while on fight (still is annoying, right?)… Until in the next Smash4, she's gladded that Snake is not more on there! We have idea did Mario or Master Hand disqualified him or not.

Still, the mess is exited. Wario held those R-18 treasure, and sold to new comer, usually at teenager! Falco, Roy Koopa, Dark Pit, and even Shulk had been Wario's costumers too, they stayed together creepy for a while with a strange silent… and an excited yell.

One day, one of them (no one admit) suggest enjoy that treasure with… you're right, Little Mac. But he been impervious. Wario felt strange that why this late-teenager didn't feels curiously on a cool, glamorous woman without any cloth?

On those next gathering, while those boys still enjoying these treasure…  
"May I join it?" a woman voice asking them.  
"This club is boy only…" And when they looking up… dead meat.

IS CROSS ARMS, RAGE SAMUS. EVEN LITTLE MAC STANDS BESIDE HER, DOES THE SAME POSES WITH HER.  
"Tell us how do you get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom claps his hands and adds, "And I witnessed how those R-18 treasures were gone: SD cards been smashed into pieces, mixed with shredded photos that had burning out!"

However, Snake confused how could Chrom been Smash4 as he was still not a fighter? "He was been Mr. or Miss Robin's Final Smash Assistant." Flacon explains.

Chrom continues his reaction on this affair, "On that day The Hero King is out of rage, even he still needed Ike's live translation, he scolded Mr. Robin and Corrin almost an hour… To not excuse him, I brought shocked Lucina and not amused Miss Robin to leave out hostel temporary."

"What about your Roy and Miss Corrin?"  
"I seed Roy bring Roy Koopa onto Bowser and complaint what did he see, and about Miss Corrin…"  
"Ganon, don't interrupt."  
"Sorry. Keep going."  
"We went to the garden and smelled something burnt, but without fire alarm. So that fire was only burnt inside an oil barrel, and you can guess who're burning staff…"

* * *

"All SD cards are shatter into piece."  
"You can pour them inside."  
"Eh… I'm afraid to look."  
"Don't worry, most of them are turns into grey-black colour already, you won't see anything on that."

Then Lucina noticed a tall woman patted a short man's head, later he threw package of shattered SD cards into barrel too.

Robin, "Won't they are…"  
Lucina, "Shh! Quiet, mom."

Not to excuse, Lucina decided those of three stayed aside and peeking Little Mac and Samus, whose are now sit down on a bench next to the burning flame.

"This time I own you a favor, if you not warned me, I have no idea that jerk's masterstroke is still…"  
"Don't worry, that's not your fault. If Snake comes back on next Smash and harass you again, I won't let him go."  
"Thank you… Would you help me keeping my secret decision during on next Smash?"  
"…Why not, Samus? A new boot? Ridley not too big? Or Justin Bailey?"

"No, more serious. As you respect me that never watch my… *sigh*, nude, I only tell by my speech: after I check out these pictures, I wonder need my some 'parts' have to been smaller would been normally? I won't wanna spent much temper to handle that stubborn annoyance!"

Then, she put her right hand onto Mac's chest that shown heart location, hints what did she wants having reduction. "You won't mean…"  
"Mac, do you mind? I know male are keen focus on…"  
"Halt. Listen, I admit I'm a normal youth man, also have a 'kinky fantasy' thinking on YOU… However, if reduction can make you feels better and security…" He gave Samus a side hug, "I'll support your decision, **unconditionally**."


	4. Chapter 4

"After realize the origin of that affair," Chrom exclaims, "I'm surer the fist that you got shown you're such a foolish jerk…" then he pats on Snake's shoulder, whose bruise eyes are gone.

"He didn't emphasize 'she's mine' before…wait, how many guys around know they're…"  
"More correctly: have they shown they're in relationship yet?" Falcon's sudden asking, make them in a deadly silent.

"Or they afraid to show?" A woman's voice breaks the ice at half of minute later. Is Bayonetta coming. "Sorry I've been meddlesome, Ganon, Bloody Mary please."  
"How do you sure they're afraid?" Ganon chops vegetables for ready this cocktail while he asks.  
"Remember Mac is younger Samus about 10 years old! Besides he's still at the edge between teenager and adult…"

Hearing that, the mixer from Ganon's hand almost slip! He spends few second that make sure it hasn't fall onto wall. "Seriously?" then he pours the fresh cocktail on Bayo's cup and wonders, "Those are cougar and toyboy! I never though even stoic Samus Aran also has her coquettish side…"

Snake, "Right, Mei Ling mentioned 'women's behavior likes a wolf at 30's'…sadly her prey is not me." Falcon and Ganon make a sinister smile to Snake, Chrom feels not amused on that jokes again, after all he is the only one married person on these five.

Bayo, "Be empathy! She IS worry both of them have to face ridicule or critic like that." Then she warns Snake with her finger points his nose, "If you wanna find a SP right here, just call me and don't annoy her again!"  
"… Not your sacrifice, even we are M-rated smasher, I'm not so perv that you think…"  
Both laughing on David's rejection!

"Wanna listen my reaction on them? On last week, Me with her been an audience watching brawl theme battle, Mac is one of player on the battle which we watched. She was be still, stoic with a tiny smile. I'm tried figure out what's the pleasure inside her deep, deep mind. However, she just replied coolness…"

* * *

'You seldom smile…'  
'O rly?'  
'Richter also on there! He's one of Vampire Hunter who call you Master… why?'  
'Taught the skill about finding items to unlock a new place.'  
'Ohhh, got interested on your student?'  
'No.'  
'Falcon? Both are you being bounty hunter…'  
'Meh.'  
'So is Mr. Wii Fit Trailer?'  
'Don't be silly.'

* * *

"Okay, I've bored on her poker face, and suddenly Mac shown his Final Smash! Guess what happened on Samus? Still speechless BUT her face turned red. Used left hand to cover almost-scream mouth. Very, unusually. My magic let me read her inner kink…"

"WHAT DID SHE THINK WHAT DID SHE THINK WHAT DID SHE THINK…" Two men with name of animal roars with the beast eyes.  
"I promised that's her classified secret! Unexpectedly, we've had a talk, she been like… confessed on me."


	5. Chapter 5

After drinks half glass of Bloody Mary, Bayo continues her opinion, "Whoever would make a scandal on him _(actually she minds this cougar joke)_, or bring not fair on a teen who having a great future, bear a heavy worried… I face this reason is just an excuse let she avoids deeply relationship…"  
Ganon, "Come on, he's age is legal…" **(if counting New York State lawsuit, yes.)  
**Bayo makes her conclusion, "… still I deeply admire on her persistence."  
Snake, "Oddly, me too."  
"Well, I understand her embarrassment!" Chrom shares, "Now I'll share my secret on here to explain hers, don't mentioned anyone, only we know. OK?"

After everyone swear to keep the secret, he reveals an embarrassing, suggestive nickname about himself: Sex King. Other four show a shocking **'WHAT THE?'** faces.

"Just a similar pronounce on 'Saint King', whoever read it in Japanese, Cantonese or Mandarin!"  
Falcon, "Does it mean… you can get inside Robin five times a day and take her to heaven and back?"  
"Don't ask the details plz…" He's already facepalm with a red faced.

Snake, "Well… we understand that's quite difficult to shown in public. Still cannot explain why she takes evade on her passion?" Since others don't know how to respond, whole bar drops into 30 seconds silent…

… Until Chrom's mobile beeping, it's Robin's IM.  
Bayo, "What does she said?"  
Chrom, "She met Samus in few minutes before, and wonder the dialogue between them: wait, Samus is envy on Robin?"  
"Envy on what?"  
"Envy on… we have a perfect family."

Bayo hits a table with her hand, "EUREKA! She's afraid she cannot give happiness on Mac. You know being a soldier (including mercenary) means you'll have a dance with death, you're hard to choose retired if the Gov needs you."

Ganon, "Besides doesn't she might be wanted after 'Fusion'?"  
Snake, "Ah, what?"  
Chrom, "Wait, **be wanted**? What happened?"  
Flacon, "By this case I've got her news by bounty hunter peer news: since that was involve Pro- and Anti-Bioweapon factions struggle in GF, she just disposed be banned on her hunt five years."  
Ganon, "Even no more worried been wanted problem, still she really enjoys on Smash universe since I've met her when I arrived on here."  
Snake, "Not being Evil Overlord, you're quite gossip."  
Falcon, "…do we loss the point again? And how Robin's respond at the time?"

Chrom slashes his mobile checking message, and he reads…

_"You have too much fear, and life cannot avoid grief moment, still you can create a joyful moment right now, just be cherish on nowadays."_

"After her replies, Robin describe Samus is relieved and leaves."

Near the end on bar night, Snake pays on Bayonetta's wine, and her of cause feels surprised on Snake's generous, "You'll won't wanna me sleep with you on tonight?"  
"Maybe another day."


	6. Chapter 6

On the road returns on hostel, Chrom meets Doc Louis, Mac's coach, holds some kind of document and goes into hostel too, look closer that's consent form of marriage license!

"A visitor? Well, now the hostel is still open… Who is ready for proposal?" Chrom curious asks as he still doesn't know Doc's relationship on which fighter yet.

Walking up the stair together, Doc continues his story behind those papers, "Since his age is freeze on 17, and the legal get marry age on our living place is 18. Too unfair his lady in fate would age from 21 and freeze again on 28… If that little guy wanna get marries with her, still needs a consent from his parents or guardian. Ironically, when he first met that lady in fate, he was angry that she joked on his height and end with he punched on her…"

(Not so much fighters around here is a teenager…)

"On that day at sunset, I gave him a chocolate bar for cheer up his unluck at Valentine's Day, the woman that mocked him before 'rolled' in and apologized to him."  
"Roll in? Pardon?"  
"Yeah! He surprised that he punched a woman and felt sorry to her, split his chocolate bar and gave her a bigger, non-bitten side. I never forgot their face are both turned red while that moment!"

Out of the elevator, Chrom can realize who is the youth that Doc mentioned about… Especially Doc finds Mac and handed him that consent that let Mac overjoy.

And of cause, Chrom has lots of chat with Ms Robin on their bed.  
"Really!? Not wonder Samus discussed about her worry on happiness with me."  
"Now till we wait they announce that good news willingly. Btw Lucina peeked their romance before…"  
"Even she might be a well secret keeper, still don't let her know would be better."

* * *

And that consent is being important between Samus and Mac on World of Light event. One of them finds another, and finally being in one in New Donk City (which has similar marriage lawsuit with NY). No one knows both fate after Galeem and Dharkon been defeated… still their life is no regret.


End file.
